Matrix Relived
by RavenRoset
Summary: Nina, half computer program, half human, is living in a fake world. In this fake world, anything can happen, and it just so happens that Nina is being hunted. Now Nina must acquire new abilities and decide who to trust, as she helps a man named Neo, through his new experience of being unplugged.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not sure I should make this a series! Tell me in review! **

Prologue

In the Matrix, a complex computer system of codes and programs, there lived a girl by the name of Nina. Nina had no idea of the illusion she was surrounded by, but she broke through by mastering her mind. Now Nina is searching for a man by the name of Neo, who was recognized by the Oracle as The One. Nina spent her whole life breaking out and running, and refuses to go home to a world of isolation. That's right. Nina realized that she lives in a fake world, and has a choice to go back to cold, hard, and unforgiving reality of Zion, the last civilization of the human race in the year 2199. But first Nina is determined to find Neo. And she will destroy any computer program to get it. Even herself.


	2. Loading 10 percent

**Disclaimer: I watched all three matrix movies in less then a week. Please review. First Matrix fan fic. **

Neo, Neo. Have to find Neo. Oracle. Neo. Matrix. Smith. Agents.

Nina woke up in a cold sweat. No, have to take it in one step at a time. Too many things to do. She sighed.

She had to find Neo first. Nina thought about her visit to the Oracle.

In the Matrix anything was possible once you accepted that it was just a computer program made to trick us humans. Nina had learned that the hard way. That's for another explanation. Anyways, she had visited the Oracle to find her path and purpose. She told Nina that she had to find The One and help him with his choices. His name was Neo and he was oblivious to the Matrix, and Nina had to help him find Morpheus.

She usually get's frustrated thinking about it. Nina's not quite human. More of a self-made program. Almost rouge. So Nina can do some things that other programs can't.

There came a frantic knocking at her apartment door. Nina rose and answered by saying, "I told you I'm not returning to Zion!"

She answered, expecting to see Trinity, but was facing a stern figure with black sunglasses and an earpiece. He was wearing a tux and black shoes.

"Oh, crap." Nina shouted as she ran toward the back of the room. The agent closed in and Nina started to back up toward the back wall.

"All rouge programs are destined to be deleted." The agent said seriously.

Nina couldn't back up anymore. She had been in this situation before, and knew what to do. She willed herself to become invisible by thinking of codes. The agent smiled with amusement.

"We were prepared you would do that." The agent bragged. He then kicked the air, which was really Nina's chest. She flew back, making a hole in the wall, and reappearing.

Nina groaned. She quickly regained balance and started to run. The agent stood in the doorway and stared after her. Another agent appeared in the doorway a few yards in front if Nina, holding a gun. Nina turned and entered an elevator. There was yet another agent. There was no place else to go.

She entered a room with a wide window that viewed the streets of New York. She glanced back at the hallway; the agents were closing in, and then at the window. Nina backed up, and then charged at the window.

The timing was perfect because as soon as the glass broke, the illusion of gravity pulled her to the top of a mac truck. Her head began to bleed as she slammed down on the hard surface.

The agents began firing at her, but most missed because the truck was already speeding down the freeway toward Manhattan. Nina relaxed and laid down on the surface. She stared at the stars and thought more about the Oracle. The Oracle told her that she would have to journey to a little hotel in the wide mess of Manhattan. There she would find Neo, but would have to overcome some difficulties to find him. Nina hoped it was over, but the Oracle said DIFFICULTIES.

It wasn't long till Nina arrived at Manhattan, and she rode the truck until the hotel was in sight. But something unexpected happened.

It turns out the diver of the vehicle had turned into an agent after the shooting and was still on course for Manhattan. His plan was to trick the passenger and then have the chance to strike with a surprise attack. The truck picked up speed and then stopped abruptly. Nina went flying forward.

She crashed on the hood and the diver backed up so Nina would fall off. Nina fell into the road and then vanished.

The agent's expression didn't change except he tilted his head as if it were a game. He started up the truck and headed toward the empty space where Nina landed. Nina hurried to the curb by the hotel and reappeared. Her head started bleeding more seriously. And her ankle was twisted but she walked through the doorway and tried to hide who exhausted she was.

She entered calmly, like another misfit that was living there.

Nina climbed the stairs to the third floor and walked wearily down the hall to room number 3D. There she knocked on the door and waited patiently. A tall man, with messy brown hair (clearly he just woke up), and a black t-shirt with jeans answered the door.

The inside of the room was small, one bed and a desk littered with disks and hard drives. A computer was uploading a program with blinking green numbers and symbols.

Nina did a mental happy dance as she asked, "Your name is Neo, right?"

The man looked around and asked, "How do you know my name? Are you with the police?"

"Old friend and no." Nina summarized. "I just need to talk. It's important."

Neo made way and Nina entered. Neo noticed the blood on Nina's arms and head.

"Are you okay? I can take you to a hospital." He offered. "What's your name anyways?"  
"My name is Nina. I'll fill you in on my life later."

And with that Nina fainted form exhaustion and blood loss, right in front of Neo.

Neo shut the door and hurried over to her to inspect the wounds. They looked almost fatal.


	3. Loading 20 percent

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to get the new chapter up. I forgot some scenes in the movie and I still gave to rewatch it. I need help with dialogue, so review and leave my important lines from the movie that I can incorporate into my story. **

Loading 20%

Nina woke up and found that she was lying on Neo's bed, alone in the room. She looked around and then out the tiny window, and squinted at the sun.

Nina felt her head and realized that there was a deep hole that exposed her skull. She figured Neo was at work so she took the advantage.

The tip of her index finger turned into a hard drive and plugged into the computer. She then pulled up a hospital program and researched head injuries. In an instant her injuries disappeared and the blood retreated.

Nina exited the program and ejected her finger as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. The time was 4:30 and the sun began to set. This was a good time to explain to Neo who she was.

There was a jostle of a key in the door and Neo walked in. He looked confused and examined Nina's head, looking for any traces of dry blood or scars. Nothing. "How did you…" His voice trailed off.

"Let me explain." Nina started.

"I think I might need to call the police. I mean, a mysterious 13 year old shows up, knowing my name and where I live, appearing with fatal wounds, and then having none when I leave the apartment for 6 hours." Neo complained.

"I know that both of us would not want that." Nina confessed.

"Let me explain," Nina started over, "My name is Nina. I understand that you have been contacting a man named Morpheus."

Neo looked suspicious. "How do you know all this?"

"There is this woman. She is called the Oracle. She told me what I needed to hear."

Nina answered.

"What are you?"  
"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Probably not."

"I'm more of a human, but I'm am also a self-generated computer program."

"I was right." Neo sighed. "I want to know how you healed yourself so quickly. Show me!" Neo demanded.

The question was like a punch in the face. Literally. Neo approached Nina and then punched her. Hard. Neo repeated the action until there was a steady stream of red flowed from Nina's right nostril.

Neo calmed down and spoke, "sorry for that. You're injured, show me." He said weakly.

Nina stepped over to the computer and gave Neo a glare of disapproval. She then turned the computer on and pulled up a hospital program. Next Nina held he index finger up to Neo and turned the tip of it into a flash drive.

Neo took a step back as Nina pushed the drive in and the blood retreated. Nina smirked and held her hands like, 'there, you happy?'

Neo took a deep breath and then stated, "Okay. Now I believe you. But how are you half human half program?"

"Well," Nina explained, "I was a human, living in this world, but then I realized that this world was a fake and began to understand The Matrix."

Neo looked confused.

"I'll explain later. Anyways, this woman named Trinity found me and offered to take me back to the real world. I rejected the offer. She started following me, offering again and again, until I consulted the Oracle. Wait I'm way off track!" Nina complained.

She went on, "There's the half human part of the story. The half program part is something I made up myself. What happened was, after I realized The Matrix was just a fake world, I understood that anything was possible. But not like The One. I just could make things come to be. I decided that I would like to be a program designer. You know, have the advantage."

Nina paused to take a breath.

"So I designed myself to be part program and that I could basically download any program I want when I want it. My brain is like half flesh and blood, half codes of downloads."

Neo was speechless. He took a while to contemplate the possibility that this was real and that he didn't miss and accidentally punch himself.

"It's hard to believe but it make sense. What other explanation could you come up with to explain a flash drive popping out of your finger?"

Nina giggled. Then a knocking came. Nina quickly hid under the bed as Neo went to open the door. She saw that Neo had just dropped to the floor with a _thud_, and a black eye. She figured it was Trinity or an agent. Or a Trinity agent! The possibilities were endless.

Nina mentally freaked out and covered her mouth with both her hands. For precautions she decided to program herself to become invisible. High heels clicked on the floor. The stretching of tight jeans was heard as the visitor looked around.

Nina decided to take a pea and discovered it was indeed Trinity that had walked into the room. But she wasn't alone. A bald figure walked into the room, dressed alike with Trinity. Trinity and her friend were dressed in black trench coats with black sunglasses and black boots. Trinity was wearing black leggings and the other one had black sweat pants.

Nina decided to crawl all the way out into the open and greet the visitors by appearing on the bed. Trinity glanced over and stared at Nina stern. Her partner did the same, except he was the first to speak.

He spoke with a scratchy but deep voice, very commanding. "My name is Morpheus. I am with Trinity to inspect your feelings about the offer."

"Is that…" Trinity asked, her voice trailing off as she pointed to Neo in the floor.

"That's Neo. You kind of just knocked out The One." Nina answered.

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine." Trinity complained.

"I can't go. I still have to watch over Neo." Nina protested.

"The choice is not ours to make. We need as many people we can trust to be unplugged." Morpheus settled.

"I have to stay here because the Oracle told me I had to." Nina informed.

The room fell silent.

"Just call me." Nina instructed. "It will be difficult for me to go back. I already understand this and I'm sort of, not completely human. I might have a hard time transitioning."

"What do mean not completely human?" Trinity asked suspiciously.

"I mean like half human, half self-generated program." Nina replied.

Trinity and Morpheus muttered to each other. They turned back to Nina.

"We'll call you when you're ready. We'll be watching The Matrix closely." Morpheus decided.

They both exited the room and left Nina alone with an unconscious Neo. Nina moaned and fell onto the bed. She closed her eye and drifted to sleep.

Nina didn't really dream. Since her brain was more of half programing and codes, she didn't have much of a imagination. Mostly it was like she blinked and then it was morning. In bed she just passes out from exhaustion, but doesn't know until she looks at the clock.

Nina woke up and saw that Neo was gone to work and that she was still in the same position she was last night but rolled on her side. On the computer chair there were bundles of blankets and pillows, where Neo slept. She looked around the room for something to do and then remembered that she wanted to hack into Neo's work security cameras. This way, Nina would know if agents came to take Neo. She forgot to tell him about that.

One Week Later…

Nina found herself staring at the black and white footage of Neo's work habits. It was both fascinating and boring at the same time. He usually got in his cuticle and then worked for a few hours or so, making calls and filing documents, but then he would go online and start hacking programs. Nina found inspiration and entertainment in the process of hacking, she herself came to be by hacking. Well half of herself.

Then something unexpected happened.

Nina had switched cameras and found that a group of agents was headed toward Neo. She picked up a phone and dialed Neo's work number but he was occupied with another call.

It looked like he was crouching behind the wall of his cuticle, talking to someone on the phone. He then rushed to an empty one, and the agents came to inspect his old cuticle. Then Nina watched Neo climb out of the building and stand on the ledge of a window.

I looked like he was arguing with the caller, and then returned inside after hanging up and throwing the phone to the ground.

The agents found Neo and took him away. The screen went fuzzy and Nina couldn't watch the rest.

Se swiveled in the chair and thought about where they might take Neo. There was always the possibility that he was being taken to the police station.

Nina quickly exited the building and caught a cab to city hall. Form there the sun started to set and Nina walked in a slight drizzle. As she approached the station, she switched to invisible so she could watch in secret.

Nina glanced at the security cameras and saw that Neo was in a restriction chamber, a full tan room, except for a black door on the left side. Nina hurried to arrive before the agents. Luckily she did. She didn't reappear for Neo, because that may result in him acting weird through out the process and her cover would be blown.

The stern agents walked in. There were five in total. Nina could have screamed, but she would probably done that if the agents were holding weapons, because one almost ran into Nina on the way in. Neo sat calmly, but Nina could see that he was mentally freaking out. Then she listened closely.

"Mr. Anderson," one of them spoke the computer program it is. It was slow and choppy like a robot. Nina had seen plenty of those.

After a brief introduction Nina tuned out and tried to identify the agents. The special one she looked for was named Smith. None of the agents met the description so Nina thought about the untrue answers she had been giving.

Every time Trinity asked the question, she would always answer, "No." But the only reason she said that was, she still had to find Neo and fulfill the Oracles words. But now that she found Neo, she could go back. She knew that Neo would be giving a choice, to stay in The Matrix, or to be unplugged. What Neo decided would be what Nina would do. She would stay back with him if he chose to stay, but if he went, Nina went.

Nina was then brought back to the scene when she heard yelling. The agents were demanding something from Neo, and Neo wouldn't give it to them. Then Nina decided she should have looked away and stayed in her thoughts.

Neo was being restrained. But the horrifying part was the agents used a computer program to make it look like Neo's mouth was wiped clean off his face. He was trying to make a call, but the agents held him back.

"How can you make a call if you can't talk?" An agent taunted. Neo was struggling and he kept grumbling. Then two of the agents held Neo to the table and another grabbed a device.

He held it up to Neo's belly button and then pulled a trigger. A robotic bug was ejected and it crawled on Neo's belly for a while. Then it went into his body, through the belly button. Neo passed out. Nina gasped and the agents carried Neo's body out of the room. Nina followed, careful not to make any noise. The agents carried him to a black Lincoln and put his body in the trunk.

Nina ran and jumped into the trunk with Neo, just before the programs could shut the door. Nina reappeared and tried to wake Neo.

Nothing worked. The car started and Nina could feel every turn.

The car stopped and Nina quickly turned invisible as billboard lights washed into the trunk. She was careful not to get in the way as the agents lifted the body from the trunk. Nina then squeezed out of the trunk as the agents closed it.

She slowly followed the agents up the stairs and into Neo's apartment 3D. They laid him on the bed and then exited single file out of the building. Nina walked over to Neo. She put a hand on his heart and two fingers on his wrist. At least his heart rate was okay.

Nina then began to yell at Neo for his sheer stupidity.

"Rule number one! If you're the One, don't go near agents! What were you thinking? You could have gotten away! But no. You turn around to take these guys head on. They arrested you! Not really. But you know what I mean! What did you think those guys were? The ice cream man? No! If you had a single idea, you would probably think they were police! I mean, tall guys, all wearing the same exact black suit, wearing the same black sunglasses, and all having earpieces in their right ear! Why, Neo? Why?"

Neo responded by grumbling in his sleep.

"Glad you awake." Nina said. "You were out for like three days. It's Saturday."

"Crap." Neo said, rubbing his head and combing his hair with his fingers. His skin was a little paler then usual and the scruff of a beard formed on his lower lip.

The phone rang. "It's for you." Nina informed.

"Hello?" Neo asked. There were pauses for listening as Neo continued, "Why do you need me? Where? Okay." Neo hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Nina asked.

"Morpheus."

Nina shrugged. It wasn't odd; she knew it would come sometime. Nina was going to miss Neo. She could always come with, but she had no idea what the after effects might be, you know, only half human.

Neo grabbed his coat. "Where you going" Nina asked like a schoolgirl.

He set his coat back down. "You're right."

"About what?"

"Well I shouldn't go out until the meeting. The agent people might be watching me. I should stay here until I have to meet Morpheus."

Neo plopped back unto the bed and stood up again restless. He shuffled over to his computer screen that was blinking. He wiggled the mouse a couple times and the screen showed him a little hourglass, along with several screens with black and white footage of Neo's work.  
"Have you been spying on me?" He asked.

"Yes." Nina admitted. "Sorry. I just forgot to tell you about the agents. You know, the guys who came and took you."

Neo sighed. He spun in his chair a few times before settling and then stared out the window. He tilted his head and fingered a pencil. He studied the floor for a few moments and then went back to the computer screen.

Neo grunted and exited out of the camera. Nina wrapped herself in a thin blanket and engrossed in deep thought.

Was this really the best idea? She had to follow Neo when he went to meet Morpheus.

The day went on and Neo made little chat every now and then about information and how the Matrix worked. Half of the questions Nina couldn't even answer. Neo also drifted into thought in the middle of Nina's explanations. He also spent time on the computer, downloading illegal programs. If only Nina could do that with agents.

She thought about that for a moment. Could someone actually hack and destroy/delete an agent? The question floated around in her mind and then eventually fell out of her mouth unexpectedly and aimed at Neo.

He looked up. "What do mean, if I could hack into an agent program?" he mirrored.

Nina shriveled up and ducked under the blanket. "Just thinking out loud." Nina made up. It wasn't entirely a lie. If Neo was the One, and he was already an expert at hacking, put that together and he might be able to hack into the Matrix.

Hours passed. The illusion of time took us for granted and sped up until Neo had to leave for real. Rain was pouring outside, but he didn't grab an umbrella. I waited until Neo's footsteps faded on the metal stairs and then turned invisible and followed.

Neo hopped into a bright yellow cab and sped of in the direction of Brooklyn. I quickly, but silently, slipped inside the cab. In a short while, skyscrapers turned to smaller business buildings, to small city houses and apartments. The cab reached a distant bridge and dropped Neo off. As he shut the door, Nina slipped through again and followed silently, carful not to make any noise on the pavement.

Neo walked underneath the bridge and shook the rain off his tan coat. Water streamed down the sides of the bridge and a black car pulled up. Nina was to far away to hear the words exchanged but Neo stepped into the car.

Nina ran and jumped on top of the car.

Inside, Trinity heard a bump on top of the car, but just figured the rain had just started raining harder. Neo was seated next to a skinny woman, with white hair and a face that looked like a puppies. In the seat next to the driver that Nina had several times identified as Trinity, was a man that looked like a gambler that belonged in Las Vegas.

He pulled out a machine. Trinity instructed something to Neo but he didn't hear over the rain, and the fact that his heart was racing from fear of what they use that machine for. The white haired woman pointed the end at his belly. A vacuum started up and the bug the agents placed inside of him was sucked out. There was a slight spray of blood and Neo let out a little whimper. This was a little too strange. And painful.

The car ride stopped at a tall building and a few minutes later, Neo was standing in a room with Morpheus seated in front of him.

Nina hid in the corner and listened to the conversation.

Nina couldn't hear much. Morpheus talked in a slow calm, but quite fashion. All Nina could hear was, "The choice is yours. Take the red pill and be welcomed into the real world. Take the blue pill and you will forget this whole experience and continue living your life in the Matrix."

Nina watched as Neo chose the red pill. He placed it on his pink tonged and swallowed it with a glass of water. Then the events flashed through her mind as she watched Morpheus gave a brief explanation. Neo stood up.

He walked over to a mirror. Morpheus muttered something as Neo reached out and touched the mirror. A silver liquid crept up is skin and slowly engulfed him in a slivery matter. His body disappeared.

Nina just calmly reappeared. "Congrats, Morpheus. You recruited the One on your team."

"Still want to pass on that offer?"

"No. If Neo goes, so do I."

"Well you can come with." A phone rang in the distance.

"You're forgetting that I'm half program. I learned to travel between the Matrix and the real world ages ago."

"Why didn't you come with us then?"

"Because I had to find Neo."

"Well, welcome to the team."

"Glad to be on it."

And then Morpheus went to answer the phone and was dissolved into white light. He had just exited the Matrix.

Nina decided to do the same. She thought about the Neb, Morpheus ship, and flashed with the same white light, and just a hint of green.

When she opened her eyes, she was staring at the gray ceiling of reality.


	4. Loading 30 percent

**Disclaimer: It's been a while since I updated this story, so here it finally is. I had to rewatch the movie and read the script over. That's right, I own a copy of the original Matrix script. And sWooZie, if you are reading this, I would love to show it to you. I love the Matrix! Please Review!**

* * *

Loading 30 Percent

Nina sat up on her new bed. She was clothed in the same clothes she was wearing in the Matrix. She was in a gray bunker, not much, but she had the room all to herself.

Carefully she stood up and opened the door. The halls didn't look any different, except for the mass cables and wires running across the walls and ceiling. Nina quickly found a latter, leading to an upper floor. After a quick decision, she ascended. The rusty latter opened up to another hallway, same as the one bellow. She followed the cords, curious on where they might lead. With quiet steps, she emerged unto the main deck.

Nina knew this was a hovercraft, so she didn't seem surprised at the strange flying motions. As she entered the room, and was met by a stern Morpheus and a startled Trinity.

"Glad to see you made it safely." Trinity spoke at last.

"I'm just glad I'm in one piece." Nina responded.

Trinity poked a tiny needle into Nina's arm. Nina winced and drew back.

"What was that for?"

"I was checking your heart rate and your blood pressure. Everything seems to be normal." Trinity answered.

"Well, where's the rest of the crew?" Nina asked.

"Right here." Morpheus said stretching out his hand, gesturing to the group of people huddled around a computer monitor.

"This is Switch," Morpheus said pointing to a lady with pale white hair and skin, "and this is Tank, and his brother Dozer," Morpheus continued, pointing again to two African-American men standing by a set of computers.

"Over here is Apock and Mouse." The taller one being Apock, his messy black hair tied in a low pony tail, and the smaller one Mouse, wearing a dark green beanie.

"And lastly is Cypher." Cypher looked at her weirdly.

"How old are you?" He asked rudely.

"Thirteen." Nina answered. "But I'm probably more mature than you are."

Cypher sneered and turned away.

"Neo should be arriving shortly, right?" Nina asked.

"Yep. He should be in range soon. And by the way, who are you?" Tank muttered.

"This is Nina. And she's a little different than the rest of us." Morpheus introduced.

"What do you mean by 'different'?" Switch asked.

Nina looked up at Switch and opened her mouth to answer. But before she could, Tank announced, "We've got Neo. He's coming up right now!"

A small hatch opened up, and darkness streamed in as a mechanical claw made it visible and then an unconscious, (naked*) Neo. He barley moved, and he took short breaths.

The claw placed his body on the cold floor and the hatch closed once more. Neo rolled a little and then came to a stop at Nina's feet.

She closed her eyes and veered away in disgust. At least her body didn't look like that when she entered the real world. Trinity, Morpheus, Switch, Apock, and Cypher came over to look at their new crewmember.

"Lets take him to the infirmary right away." Trinity commanded.

Nina silently watched as they picked up Neo and carried him into another room. Morpheus was the only one to stay behind.

"Do you wish form them to know your identity?" He asked.

"Yes. But I am afraid they will be afraid of me. I mean, when I told Neo, he punched me in the face."

"Maybe you should give it time. Two new people have just arrived, and the crew is in a little shock. It's been a long time since we rescued someone."

"But you had to rescue Neo, because he's the One."

"How are you so certain?"

"Lucky guess. You'll probably find the answers in time. But not now." Nina finished.

"You sound just like the Oracle." Morpheus commented.

Nina shrugged. She looked over at Tank and Dozer who were talking, and glancing at the computer screen, and then at Morpheus one last time.

"I'm going to go check on Neo, okay?"

"Okay."

"Morpheus?"

"Yes?"

"One last thing. Do you think Neo will remember me from the Matrix?" Nina asked.

"There is no way to tell for sure." He answered.

Nina hung her head and then went to look for Neo.

*In the movie, he was actually naked, but they did not show his parts. Please do not visualize it that way. This is rated K+, so nothing inappropriate is in this story.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. i will start updating my stories more often so, expect more. Please Review and more is on the way!**

**~Raven**


End file.
